


Devoción

by nikorys



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikorys/pseuds/nikorys
Summary: [FANART] Jesse Mccree has always known where his devotion lies.





	Devoción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straycalamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straycalamity/gifts).



> Decided to give it this tragic vibe of following after your heart calling even if that calling turns out to be not the best of choices. And that choice is, of course, forbidden.

 

 

 

 


End file.
